Damn Roadblocks
by CM-APOCALYPSE
Summary: Late in the evening in December, to nobody's surprise the BAU are still at work. There's a huge blizzard outside and nobody can get home, but maybe the blizzard is not why. What will happen when the BAU are stuck in an elevator? And what will happen when Penelope suggests truth or dare? Please read and review (The story is better than the summary)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _****Hey! Thank you for deciding to read my first fanfiction! While you're reading, please bear in mind that this is the first chapter and it will get better. This is a team fic, I am considering a slight Hotchniss and/or Morcia slash. And for this fic, can you do me a massive-humungo favour of imagining elevators bigger than they actually are? (you will understand soon). Thanks! ENJOY!**

**All mistakes are my own and I do not (much to my dismay), own Criminal Minds. *sigh***

It was a pretty uneventful day at the BAU. Everyone was either finishing reports, finishing consults or getting coffee. It was only Emily and Spencer left in the bullpen after Morgan got promoted to temporary unit chief nearly a year ago when Hotch stepped down to fool Foyet. Even though Emily and Spencer knew Morgan was probably going to stay in his fancy new office, a tiny part of them secretly was hoping that he'd return to the bullpen. The bulpen felt emptier without him, and Reid's stack of reports was certainly lighter because it was harder for Morgan to sneak him some of his folders.

By now it was nearing 8:00pm and it was no surprise that the majority of the BAU team was still at work, oblivious to the fact they were working overtime and the fact that it was pouring it down with snow outside. JJ suddenly bursts into the bulpen with a seriously pissed off look on her face. Emily was the first to notice followed by Reid who spoke up first, "Hey JJ, I thought you were heading home"

"Can't 'cause of the damn road blocks."

"What Road blocks?"

Rossi suddenly appeared on the catwalk whilst putting on his jacket and said, "Haven't you noticed?" Reid gave him a confused look and Rossi smirked and continued,

"Ya know... the whole snow blizzard fiasco going on outside?"

Reid widened his eyes and Rossi gestured toward the window on the other side of the room and Reid turned to look out the window. "Oh my god, I've never seen so much snow!" he said in an excited voice.

Emily sighed "I've never really liked snow." and grabbed her bag and placed it on her desk and begun to rummage through it.

"Why don't you like snow?" Reid essentially screamed out of shock with his eyebrows furrowed together.

Emily looked up and put her hand on her hip and said "You try and live in Italy for three years and you will understand."

"What happened in the snow there Prentiss?" Garcia said in a teasing tone and wiggled her eyebrows. Emily scoffed and lifted her bag on her shoulder and tossed her car keys in her hand.

"Well good luck to you trying to get home tonight, 'cause I'm telling you the road is all blocked up." said JJ whilst putting her phone in her back pocket.

"What it's blocked _both_ ways?!"

"Yep, we're all pretty much screwed, except our resident genius who has the oh-so glamorous choice of taking the metro."

"I like snow" Reid said in a dreamy tone still staring out the window. Everyone laughed and turned when they heard Morgan enter the bullpen and Hotch come out of his office.

"Hey Baby Girl, you ready?" Morgan had offered Garcia a ride to and from work for the week since 'Esther' wasn't up for harsh weather.

"Hey Chocolate God, looks like we're all stuck here 'cause of all the snow outside." Morgan sighed and rolled his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"Well there's no harm in trying, let's go." They all followed and put on their coats. "Hey Pretty Boy, you wanna lift?"

"Urm... Yeah, sure. Thanks!"

They all piled into the elevator and Hotch pushed the ground floor button. The elevator went smoothly and suddenly came to a stop. Everyone exchanged worried glances but gave a sigh of relief when the elevator begun to move again.

"Thank G-" Emily stopped mid-sentence when the elevator made a huge metal clanging noise. The lights flickered off and Reid made a small whimpering noise and clung to someone's arm. He came to realise that it was Hotch's arm and mumbled something like "mghf... uhh... a, uh... a b-bug". He instantly turned beet-red and played with his hands and looked down at the floor.

"Oh what are the chances?" JJ said in a severely pissed off tone.

"Statistically e-" Reid stopped mid-sentence due to the six death glares that were being sent him way. Then he simply fumbled around with the strap of his messenger bag and continued his staring competition with the floor of the broken-down elevator.

Rossi sighed loudly and his painfully tired voice filled the elevator "Great. What do we do now?"

**_Author's Note: I know it's quite short and kinda crappy at the moment but bear with me! It will get good. I may or may not update later today – I'm not making any promises. Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Well Thankyou to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story so quickly! Thankyou soo much! Anyway here's chapter2, I've typed this up on my phone so there will most probably be a lot of typing errors like "if" instead of "of" So I'm sorry if it comes up. Please review and if you have any requests I'll try my best to fit them into the story. Thanks! _**

"Well this day couldn't have gone any better" said Emily in a sarky tone as she slid down the wall of the elevator and dumped her bag by her side.

"Tell me about it." Said Garcia and plopped down beside her.

Hotch was pushing and pulling the emergency button but nothing happened. Hotch was now definately pissed off and tired. "Looks like we're stuck here at least 'till 6:00am."

"We've got some time to kill" said Rossi as he too sunk to the floor and everyone followed. They all sat with their backs to the walls of the elevator with Prentiss in one corner and had Garcia next to her. Followed by Morgan, Reid, JJ, Rossi and Hotch next to Emily with his back on the doors. Hotch shifted akwardly trying to find a more comftarble position. "Well this is comfy." Everyone laughed at that comment simply because the word "comfy" would usualy be "comftarble" in Hotch-lingo.

Garcia sighed "Well my pretties, as our Master of all things italian said 'We've got some time to kill.' So what's our weapon?"

Spencer looked at her with practically cutest expression of confusion and said "What?!"

"What. Are. We. Going. To. Do?"

"Well it's certainly not sleeping or eating."

"Maybe we could play a game or something?" Suggested Prentiss.

"What kind of game?" Morgan asked rubbing his eyes.

"Oh my god. We could play TRUTH OR DARE!" Just then everyone turned to face Garcia. They were all wearing all kinds of expressions but the most evident were a) fear and b) worry.

"D-do we have to?" Poor Reid. He was absoulutely terified. Penelope looked at him with such a soft and caring look before answering blumtly: "Yes."

It was as simple as that. Nobody on the face of the earth wanted to face the wrath of Penny Garcia. Don't let the name fool you, she had a lot up her sleeve.

"Okay ME FIRST!" Penelope's voice boomed through the elevator. "Agent Emily... Prentiss." The look on Emily's face said purely "oh shit". Emily gulped hard and Penelope asked her "Truth or Dare Raven Beauty what shall it be?"

Emily's voice was nowhere to be found for nearly an entire minute, until she was about to answer but was cut off by Garcia "Wait! We need to set up a forefit!"

Hotch was the first to answer "Forefit?"

"Yeah, if you pass a dare or refuse to answer a truth you have to forefit." Said Penelope matter-of-factly. She thought for a minute before saying "OHH I KNOW! Okay, whoever passes a truth or dare must come to work Monday, dressed up as the person to their left."

Everyone looked as if they had seem a ghost. And a really creepy one. Everyone turned to look to their left. If everyone chose to forefit, that would mean that Hotch would have to come to work dressed up like Emily. Emily like Garcia. Garcia like Morgan. Morgan like Reid. Reid like JJ. JJ like Rossi and Rossi like Hotch. My God that would be a wierd Monday.

"Agreed?"

Penelope received a "Fine" from everyone as they all knew better than to argue with her.

"Ok. Emily Prentiss..."

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_**Hey! Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and Favorited. It really did make me so happy. By the way this is set in season 6 for those who wanted to know what kind of shape was on the team's hair. Also, the Doyle thing hasn't happened. And never fear, there are plenty of awkward questions and dares on the way, but the dares won't be as bad-ass as I would have liked (dares are fairly limited in an elevator cause of things like space etc. etc.) so I'm thinking that in the next few chapters the elevator gets fixed and they move to Hotch's office? I dunno so please review your thoughts and/or suggestions. ENJOY!**

**All mistakes are my own and I do not own Criminal Minds.**

_"Ok, Emily Prentiss."_

The look of complete fear returned to Emily's face.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Emily immediately regretted it when she saw a mischievous grin crawl across Garcia's face.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you in a grocery store?" Emily began to blush ferociously at the memory. She tried to shield herself from all the questioning stares she got from her team-mates.

"Come on Gumdrop tell us your story."

Emily sighed and began her story, "OK, so I'm at the grocery store. I have my earphones in and I'm blaring Mambo No.5."

"Mambo No.5? Oh My God!" JJ was totally socked and totally amused. She rolled her head back in her laughing fit and hit her head against the wall. "OW!" All of the team laughed as Emily continued her story.

"Anyway, the music is booming from my earphones so I'm already getting a few glances. So y'aknow since the song is so catchy I'm walking along with the beat and I get a little carried away." Everyone is giving her knowing smirks and Reid is still trying to figure out what Mambo No.5 was. "So I'm not paying attention to where my feet are going and I trip over someone's basket and fall flat on my face in the biscuit aisle." he whole team erupted into laughter and Emily wore a very tight smile on her face while she was blushing.

As their laughter died down Morgan asked her "What did you do when you got up?"

"That's another truth is it not?"

"Aw come on pussy cat you know deep down you want to tell us..."

"No." Garcia pouted and Emily scoffed and decided who her first victim should be. "Erm... Jennifer Jareau."

JJ had a very shocked expression on her face and sighed aloud "Dare."

Emily smiled and thought for a moment before she came to a conclusion that was evident on her face. "You remember on that time you me and Garcia went to bar like three years ago?"

"Yes."

"And you said that you could put both legs behind your head? Do it."

JJ's jaw dropped to the floor. "Em that was three years and a kid ago!"

"So you've never tried since you had Henry?"

"What? No!"

"Then how do you know you can't do it?"

"You're suggesting I try to do it? Here? In an elevator with six of my colleagues?" Emily nodded, "Em you are seriously crazy.

"So you're opting for forfeit?" JJ mad el's with her hands and looked to her left. It was Rossi.

"No way." She turned to Rossi and said "Sorry Rossi I just think that the goatee wouldn't look so good on me."

Rossi smirked and said "You're jut afraid you can't pull it off." whilst he stroked his goatee.

"Fine. Just don't laugh if I can't do it."

"Do what, put your legs behind your head or grow a goatee?" Rossi smirked and looked with mock hurt when JJ swatted his shoulder.

It took some time and a little help from Rossi to get her lft leg behind her head but she got there eventually. The team applauded her and gave a few "Go JJ"'s before they realised that she was stuck. "Oh crap!" said JJ as she dropped her hands down on the floor and hung her head in defeat. Morgan was the first to break the silence followed by Reid and hotch who snickered. Pretty soon the whole team was laughing, even JJ a bit before she piped down and said "Oh no help guys seriously!" But that remark just made them laugh even louder. Rossi and Reid slowed down their laughing for long enough to try to lift JJ's legs back above her head.

Reid said "JJ I think we'll have to take out your ponytail 'cause your right leg is under it maki-"

"Oo-oh tragic." Said JJ in a sarcastic tone before letting out a sigh of relief when Rossi managed to get her leg over her head. "Thanks." Rossi helped Reid undo JJ's hair tie and bowed JJ's head down and brought her leg back to its normal position. JJ looked at Emily dead in the eyes and said "I blame you." bluntly before selecting _her first _victim.

"Aaron Hotchner."

_**Author's Note: **_**Okay so this chapter was a tiny bit longer. I'll do my best to update as often as possible and do each chapter as long as I can. I will probably not be updating this weekend because I have 2 maths tests and a computer science test -.- god I wish I could borrow Reid and Garcia... I think there's a 90% chance that I will save them from the elevator and keep the roadblocks up to keep them at work. Well I dunno, I'd like to hear from you to see what you'd prefer. Please Review, all suggestions welcomed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_**Hey! I'd like to give a huge thank you to everybody who followed, favourited and reviewed, I wasn't actually expecting this kind of response at all! So THANK YOU! So this is chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it!**

**All mistakes are my own and I do not own Criminal Minds.**

_"Aaron Hotchner."_

_"_Truth or Dare?" JJ asked Hotch.

Hotch thought carefully for a moment before answering "Truth."

_"_What is your worst phobia?"

"I-I c-can't think o-of anything." JJ noticed how he stumbled over his words and gave the JJ "Come on, I'm serious look".

Hotch sighed and suddenly found interest in the floor. "Spiders."

"Spiders?" JJ looked extremely shocked "Spiders?"

"Our fearless Boss man is afraid of spiders?" Asked Garcia in a teasing tone.

"Seriously Hotch you carry a gun!" Emily asked totally amused that their boss, Aaron Hotchner was afraid of spiders.

Hotch whipped his head up "Well do you expect me to shoot it? They're fast!"

"What don't you like about them?"

"Well just imagine, you're at home reading a magazine, watching TV or something. An d out of nowhere someone runs toward you with eight legs and like thirty pairs of eyes." Hotch looked her dead in the eyes and asked her with authority "What do you do." Everyone was trying not to laugh trying to dodge the deadly Hotch glare.

"Stomp on it or grab it and throw it outside. What do you do?" Hotch looked at the ground ashamed for a long time before Rossi asked him,

"You get Jack to do it don't you?"

"What he _likes _spiders!" The team rolled over in laughter. None of them could believe that Hotch, _their _Hotch used his _son_ to get spiders out of the house. Their laughter died down and Penelope asked him

"You didn't answer Prentiss' question, _why don't _you like spiders?"

"Who likes them?" Hotch sighed and said "Well when it comes to insects I have a rule. No more than six legs and no less than 4."

Everyone went silent and Hotch sighed, "Anyway," Penelope giggled and said

"Do you think we should mix it up a tad?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked her half curious and half scared.

"Well we could bring up new way to decide truth or dare-ees. We could do a little dip or spin a bottle."

"Spin a bottle."

"Why Junior G-man?"

"Dips don't like me. Either that or kids in my primary school rigged them."

"Okay, anyone got a bottle?"

"Ooh yeah I do!" Prentiss said as she rummaged through her bag and drunk the remainder of water in her bottle. She screwed the lid and cleared room in the middle of the elevator. "There. Okay Hotch spin away."

Hotch spun the bottle and it landed on Rossi. "Okay Dave, truth or dare?"

'Master of all things Italian' thought for a long time before saying "Truth."

Hotch sighed frustratedly and said "Okay I got nothing"

Garcia's face lit up as she pulled Hotch halfway across the elevator towards her and whispered in his ear.

"GARCIA!"

"What?" Garcia looked so innocent it was so hard to believe some of the things she came up with.

Now it was Emily's turn to sigh, she pulled Hotch towards her and whispered in his ear. "Okay that's a good one." He flashed her a smile and it sent butterflies to the pit of her stomach as she repositioned herself. "If you woke up one day to find that you were a woman, what would you do first?"

Rossi sighed and widened his eyes in attempt to come up with an answer. "Braid my hair and go horseback riding on the beach in a bikini. Stupid question, how the hell am I supposed to know?"

The team pictured that for a moment and erupted into laughing fits. Just the thought of Rossi with braided hair wa enough to send them over the edge, let alone the horse, beach and bikini.

"Okay that's enough of that," Rossi spun the bottle and it landed on Derek, "Derek Morgan, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Derek answered almost immediately.

"You have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on."

"Well that's not fair cause that's a dare also to whoever it lands on!" Reid practically shrieked.

"Okay, so if you participate in Derek's dare you are granted one forfeit. Fair?"

Everybody agreed whilst Rossi spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Rossi. "Well that backfired." Rossi said as everyone aside himself and Derek laughed. "Spin again?"

Rossi spun the bottle again and it landed on...

Prentiss.

Derek suddenly took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "Lack of specification." Derek looked with a smug look on his face and spun the bottle. It landed on Reid.

_"_Hey! Pretty Boy" About time you get one. Truth or dare Genius?"

"Truth." He immediately regretted it when a devilish grin creeped onto Derek's lips.

"Okay tell us, what happened with you and Lila Archer _afterwards."_

_"_ What do you mean _afterwards?_ After we left LA?"

"Yeah."

"Wait who's Lila?" Emily and Rossi asked simultaneously.

"Oh right you guys don't know! Well Boy Wonder hooked up with a hot, blond, curvy actress in LA on a stalker case. She was the one being stalked and she pulled our Junior G-man into the pool and-"

"Reid! oH MY GOD IN A POOL?! AND ON A CASE?!" Emily was so shocked he eyes were wide open and her jaw hit the floor.

"What?! Emily no! NO! She kissed me and I kissed her back, nothing else happened!" Reid was beet red and he put his her in his hands in embarrassment.

Reid grunted "Hey come on Pretty Boy you've got a story to tell."

"Fine." Reid looked up at the team and started his story, "Well, it was about 2 months after the case. I'd booked a flight out to LA to surprise her. I drove up to her house and saw a crowd taking pictures in front of her windows so I turned around 'cause I didn't want to be on the cover of another tabloid magazine"

"_Another?" _Rossi asked with a smile on his face.

"Please only one ridiculous tale at a time? Okay so after I turned around I want to a coffee shop and sat down and saw... erm... a-uh picture of Lila on the cover of another tabloid kissing someone else on Santa Monica beach."

Everyone went quiet. "Spence.."

"No it's alright,it was a long time ago and.. well honestly? Can you guys see me actually being with Lila Archer? Anyway the both of us have crazy hours with work and I could never deal with the paparazzi."

"Reid, I'm sorry if I had any idea I wouldn't ha-" Morgan's eyebrows furrowed and he had guilty-puppy dog eyes.

"No really it's okay." Reid sniffled and reached over to spin the bottle. It landed on...

_**Author's Note: **_** Well? Like don't like? I'd also like to ask if anyone wants a slashy or friendly game of truth or dare? I am leaning toward friendly but I'd love feedback anyway. If it will go slashy I'm thinking Hotchniss, Morcia or Demily? Please vote if you want slash (is so which) or friendly team games. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's**_** Note: Hey! So this is chapter 5, and as for the slash/ships... The votes are in *drum roll* Morcia has 13 votes, Demily has... 10 votes and Hotchniss has 3 votes. So by that logic the story will be Morcia and Hotchniss! Although I say that there may be a few Demily dares tat make a certain Baby Girl and Boss Man jealous,so Demily + dares = Morcia and Hotchniss. And as for slash with Rossi and Reid, I don't think I'll slash them with anyone although I might hint Rossi/Strauss an/or Reid/Lila. Please Review and Enjoy!**

****Reid spun the water bottle and it landed on Morgan.

"What again?"

"Apparently." Reid asked with a smirk on his face "_Truth _or dare Derek Morgan?"

Morgan thought for a minute. _This kid obviously wants me to pick truth... _"Dare."

"You fell into that one." Reid had a quite smug look on his face. "I recall that you have a report a to hand into Strauss, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, when you hand it into Strauss Monday she will ask you to fill in a sheet that she forgot to give to everyone after the last case. When she does you have to say "Your wish is my command" followed by a pet name of Garcia's choosing."

"Why Garcia's?" JJ asked, he turned to her and said,

"She's got a knack for them don't you think 'Mama Bear'? Or what or you think 'Gumdrop'? Or Boss Man or Master of all Things Italian? Personally, I Junior G-Man agree that she does in fact have a knack for pet names."

Everyone laughed apart from Morgan as he was about to face death in the morning.

"Reid, are you trying to get me killed? She'll make a rug out of my skin and use my teeth as beads on her necklace!"

"So is that a forfeit?" Reid paused and gave Morgan a teasing look "I have a few sweater vests that might suit you if you want to borrow them." Said Reid in an amused tone. Everyone was gob smacked because none of them had ever seen this side of Reid before. But they definitely wanted to see more of it.

"Nu-uh no way." Morgan turned to Garcia, "Whacha got Momma?"

She smiled proudly, "Well first I'd like to thank Boy Genius for recognising one of my many talents, as for your question my Chocolate Adonis, I am cooking up something as we speak." Garcia thought for a moment before saying proudly, "You have choice of: Mother Hen, Sugar Queen or Sweetness."

Morgan sighed frustratedly, "Fine. you better watch your back Pretty Boy."

Reid smiled proudly and JJ congratulated him on his first truly successful dare. Morgan spun the bottle and watched as the bottle slowed down and finally landed on JJ.

"Oh crap." JJ pouted and repositioned herself.

"OK Mama Bear, Truth or Dare?"

"Er... Truth I guess."

"Okay erm... let me think... Okay, have you ever had a crush on or dated anyone inside the bureau?"

"Awwww Morgan!"

Rossi smirked "Is that a yes?"

"No, well... Ye- No" She sighed heavily and groaned "Sort of."

"DETAILS." Emily sat up and looked over to JJ.

"What Em? No."

"Well you haven't really answered the question."

"Okay yes I have had a crush on someone inside the bureau, can we please move on."

"No, who was it?" Emily asked excitedly yet stubbornly.

"That's another dare is it not?" She replied imitating Emily. Emily at back down and JJ smiled in victory.

JJ spun the bottle but it slid down towards her when the lights of the elevator flickered brighter and the elevator started to move down to the ground floor.

Penelope clapped her hands in glee, "There is a god besides my heavenly self!"

Everyone laughed and laughed even harder when the doors slid open and Hotch fell back "Ouch!"

Rossi doubled over in laughter while Emily helped him up. She smiled brightly at him and they both held hands a little longer than necessary but broke contact when everyone turned and noticed them. In that moment both of them know what they saw in the other's eyes. Both of them had crushed on the other for a while and both of them nearly reached the point where they were ready to confess but then Haley happened and Hotch needed to focus all of his attention on Jack. And Emily respected and understood that and laid down low.

JJ handed Emily her bag while everyone made their way out of the elevator. JJ put her hand on the small of Emily's back and whispered in Emily's ear quietly enough for just the both of them to hear, "He seems ready, you should go for him."

"I can't, Jack needs his father more than I need to be with him. It wouldn't be fair to Jack."

"I'm not saying _go _go for him, just start to get closer to him. He's smiled at you twice tonight already, do you know how rare that is? Especially considering with what happened with Haley."

"Yes JJ it may very well be rare but even though they were divorced before everything happened with Foyet he still loved her. They had a _child _together. What if Jack doesn't accept me?"

"You just said 'doesn't'. Does that mean you're gonna go for it?"

Emily sighed, "We'll see."

JJ smiled and followed Emily out into the reception area to meet with the others. When they got there the rest of the team apart from Morgan and Hotch was looking out the window watching the snow fall down to the ground. The two agents came running indoors and said, "The roadblocks are still up on both roads so it looks like we're stuck here for the night and possibly tomorrow."

Everyone sighed and Penelope asked "Great what do we do now?"

"I guess we go up the stairs to the BAU and stay there." Reid answered logically.

"Can we break into the canteen to get some food?"

"We could but I wouldn't recommend it."

"All right let's go"

"To where the canteen or the BAU?" Penelope laughed at Reid and ruffled up his hair and said,

"The BAU if that's what the great Doctor recommends." She smiled and rubbed his back as he fumbled nervously with the strap of his messenger bag.

The team made their way to the door to the staircase. Hotch held the door opened for everyone. JJ gave thanks to Hotch and smirked when Emily and Hotch exchanged timid smiles and both found interest in the floor as the both walked up the staircase. Make that staircas_es_. None of the team members realised just how high up in the building the BAU actually was. They got to the top eventually and walked through the glass doors.

"So where are we gonna stay for the rest of the eveni- oh, make that night." Reid asked as he chuckled as he readjusted his watch.

"I have a small heater in my office, so it'll be warmer there and I've got a couch if you want to stay in there." Hotch offered.

"Yeah I think that'll be best."

"I actually have some blankets in my car for Henry so maybe I could go to get them."

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll come with you if you want." Emily offered

"Actually, I don't know if I can go up and down the stairs again 'cause I've done something to my ankle in that ingenious are of Emily's." JJ playfully glared at Emily. "Hey Hotch why don't you and Emily go while we set up your office?" JJ glanced towards Emily and Emily sent JJ evil looks, knowing what she was doing.

"Yeah okay, where are your keys?" JJ handed the keys to Hotch and Hotch started to walk towards the glass doors.

"You're dead." Emily mumbled under her breath.

JJ simply smiled and patted her shoulder. Hotch glanced back towards the bullpen "Emily you coming?" with the corners of his lips ever so slightly turned up and his eyes bright. He had a plan that was just about to be put into action...

**Author's Note: Well? So far so good? The Hotchniss is coming along nicely and Morcia is underway in the next few chapters. There WILL be some slight and some full on Demily dares so Demily shippers please do not turn away I'm trying to give everyone some ounce of what they want. Please Review, suggestions welcome! Thank you! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_** Hey! I'd just like to than you once again for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing my story! It really does put a smile on my face :) Anyway, I am sorry to those who wanted a Demily fanfic but hey, you want Demily, you vote. And to those who wanted a friendly game, the slashes will turn up in dares etc. and won't be the focus point of the story. Thank you, please review and ENJOY! :-)**

JJ laughed and grabbed Emily's arm, "Oh my god he called you Emily. That has to mean something, I mean that has to mean he's in love with you. Are you going to call him Aaron? Oh dear Lord I can hear the wedding bells and tiny pitter patter of little baby feet a-"

"Okay I have to go, and you need to stop sounding like Garcia." Emily went after Hotch and walked with him towards the elevator. Emily pushed the elevator button and walked inside. Emily's eyes grew wide and she jumped out of the elevator and pulled Hotch with her.

"Wha- ohhh...That was close!" Hotch chuckled.

"Too close!" Emily agreed. Hotch opened the stair door for Emily and smiled at her as she thanked him. Both of them walked down the stairs in awkward silence. Hotch had definitely forgotten his plan once being within close proximity of the woman that he fell for. Her scent was so intoxicating, like a spell to disarm him of all that he had learned. She was his weakness and he knew that. But more than that he accepted it, because it made sense. She was so beautiful, almost unnaturally. She was so confident, funny and courageous. She could out smart unsubs with her quick wit and calm crying victims by the book. She wasn't like other women. Afraid of change, overcompensating with appearance and other's opinions. And how much she cared for her team, her family made him feel on top of the world knowing that he was a part of that family.

He snapped out of his daze when Emily accidentally dropped JJ's car keys. Like the gentleman he his he raced after them and picked them up for her. he climbed up one or two steps to meet her and placed the keys gently in her palm. Their hands touched briefly as he handed her the keys to the car. It was as if time stood still for a moment and their eyes met but only for a second. Hotch studied her face and looked into her eyes, furrowed his eyebrows and asked her "Em, are you okay?"

Emily shook her head to come out of her daydream "What?"

Hotch chuckled, "Are you alright?" He placed his hand tentitively on the crook of her neck with his thumb on her neck, under her jaw. As if he was afraid that she would break, "You seemed a little unbalanced for a while."

"Oh yeah, I'm great. I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Mh-hmh"

"Okay good. I didn't want to have to carry you back up like a gazillion flights of stairs." He smiles and gives a small laugh "I'm nearly crapped out as it is."

Emily laughed and grinned and continued her way down the stairs with Hotch by her side. They reached the bottom flight of stairs and opened the door to see that there were only six cars left in the parking lot. Morgan's, Hotch's, Emily's, JJ's and Reid's crappy Volvo next to Rossi's fancy pants SUV.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Hotch scoffed "This is JJ's car isn't it?" He asked as he was pointing towards a black sedan.

"I'm not sure, I mean it could be any car because look at the choices! It's practically a sea of cars. I can see where you're coming from." She said with a grin on her face and leaning back against Morgan's car.

"I'll take that as a yes." Emily pointed the remote towards the car and pressed the button to open the car. She smiled and opened the back door, "I'll check in here, you check the trunk." Hotch opened the trunk slightly only to see that it was empty apart from a bottle of water, a bicycle pump and a towel with oil on it. Emily crawled into the back seat and took the blankets from under the driver's seat. She finally got them free and shimmied out of the car seat and out into the parking lot. But when she did she set her foot down on a weird angle for her foot and broke the heel of her boots. She fell back but Hotch caught her forearm and pulled him up. She wasn't expecting this and et out a gasp and fell against Hotch's chest for a second, only to regain her composure... Momentarily. She tilted backwards again and landed on his chest.

"Oh crap! Hotch I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay" Hotch replied and chuckled. He picked the blankets off of the ground. "I recommend that you take off your boots" He was very amused and she was very red. She couldn't believe that she coud blush so much.

"Yeah," she chuckled and looked down at her shoes, "Maybe I should." She sat down in JJ's car and took off her boots. Hotch had a perplexed look on his face and looked around. He found Emily's bag on the ground and picked it up for her.

"D'you want me to put your shoes in your car?"

""Yeah, please if you don't mind. Oh! Can you get my go-bag? I think it's in the passenger seat?" Hotch gave her a thumbs up and she handed him her boots and got up. She locked JJ's car and got up. Hotch handed her her keys and go-bag and handbag. "You sure you'll be okay without your shoes?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." The two left the parking lot and made their way up the stairs in awkward yet comfortable silence.

_**Author's Note: Okay, okay. I know this chapter was kinda crappy... okay it sucked. But I was dried up of ideas and it's unlikely that I will be updating in the next two weeks cause all of my science teachers are going ape shit with tests. I am considering rewriting this chapter or something. I'm just thinking that this is more within their characters. I am trying to make it as un- OOC as possible... and it's hard. Just another thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed and read. And as for slashes, please bear in mind it will not be all about them, maybe they will have a chapter about them but I promise the whole story will not be. That will most likely come in a a sequel if I decide to make one. Please Review! Thanks! :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for the delay but school has been so crazed lately and I'm afraid it will be for the next couple of weeks but I will do my best to update as regularly as possible! I have changed my name to "CM-APOCALYPSE" (which is also my name on twitter btw). Sorry if the language is a bit off, I'm welsh so English isn't my first language but I have been speaking and writing it since primary school so hopefully it isn't too horrible! But seriously my welsh is so much better. I have just written a fic called "Hurting" yesterday which is about Blake comforting Reid after Maeve's murder, check it out? I think I'll make it two-shot. Anyway, here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy! Please Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds._**

**_*BTW Doyle never happened, Beth doesn't exist in Hotch's life and Haley was killed approx 2 years ago*_**

Emily and Hotch walked up the stairwell, bags and blankets in hand. Emily sighed frustratedly and rubbed one of her feet.

"Em'ly, you okay?"

Emily chuckled lightly, "Oh yeah, it's just my feet hurt like hell 'cause I don't have my shoes." She got up on her feet with a helping hand from Hotch, "Come on, let's go." She walked up a couple of steps but stopped when Hotch placed his arm gently on her forearm.

Emily opened her mouth about to speak but Hotch cut her off, "Prentiss, are you all right? You've been kind of... Or rather, _seemed_ a little... more... distant lately. A little short?" Emily was dumbfounded and also a little upset that he called her 'Prentiss'.

She widened her eyes and looked up at him, "I'm okay, I guess."

"You guess? Emily, you look like you've been carrying the weight of the world these past months."

That was true. She tried to not let it phase or distract her but compartmentalisation only works so much. But it worked enough to keep the team's questions at bay, well until now that is.

Hotch moved in front of Emily to look her in her eyes. "Emily? Prentiss?"

Emily shook her head "I'm fine Hotch honestly. Come on, let's head up, they're waiting."

Hotch sighed in defeat and followed her upstairs. "I'm not done you know." Emily scoffed and grinned.

"Oh believe me agent Hotchner, I know."

"Agent Prentiss, I bet you do." They both laughed at that remark.

Emily and Hotch arrived at his office where most of the team was standing "God what took you so long?!" Garcia stormed towards them and snatched a blanket from Hotch and wrapped it around her shoulders and shivered.

"Sorry." Hotch said. "It's a lot of stairs."

Emily walked over to Hotch's couch next to JJ, dropped all of the blankets on the floor and plopped down next to her. Emily started to rub her feet. She stole a piece of popcorn from JJ and tossed it in the air catching it in her mouth, earning a small chuckle and shake of the head from Hotch.

"Yeah" JJ scoffed, "_stairs." _Emily swatted JJ's shoulder and took another piece of popcorn.

"Where's Morgan?"

"Right here princess, miss me?" Derek entered the room with some cushions from JJ and Penelope's offices.

"Of course I did '_chocolate_ thunder'." Emily said in her best Garcia voice. "Come here." She took the cushions out of his arms and set them next to the blankets. Rossi came in next with the coffee machine from the break room, a jar of coffee and a bag of sugar. Garcia came in after him with seven mugs, tea bags and some milk and she laid them out on Hotch's coffee table.

Hotch furrowed his brows and asked, "Where have all the desk chairs gone?"

"Reid mentioned he had never had a slumber party so we're having a make-shift one now."

Hotch's face dropped and clapped Reid on his shoulder. "Nice one Reid."

They all set out the cushions in a "circle" on the floor after moving Hotch's coffee table out of the way. They all sat on their cushions in the same order as they were in the elevator with Hotch sat closest to the door in the pathetic excuse of a circle they were in, followed by Emily, Garcia, Morgan, Reid, JJ and then Rossi.

Garcia placed the bottle at the middle of the circle and spun it. It's neck and lid pointed towards herself.

Garcia clapped her hands in glee. "Yay! Finally! Who gets to ask?" She looked around the circle frantically.

"Morgan I guess since he went last." Reid answered logically.

"Okay, fire away sweetness. Gimmie a... Truth."

"Really? I thought captain fearless would go for a dare?" Morgan asked her teasingly with a grin plastered on his face.

Garcia was not impressed. She had a slightly blank and bored expression on her face that said 'Come on, seriously'. She turned towards Reid and said, "Boy Wonder you were definitely correct when you said I had a knack at making nicknames," she turned to Derek who had puppy dog eyes because he really thought he had upset his baby girl, "'Cause seriously '_Captain Fearless'_?" Her blank expression was certainly gone and the atmosphere cleared when Penelope's fruity laugh broke the silence that settled in the room.

"Dammit Garcia you scared me!" Derek said hurtfully. Garcia turned towards him and wore a genuine guilty look on her face,

"Aw Ho-" she was cut off by Derek laughing. Everyone giggled at how gullible Garcia was. Even Hotch laughed as she got up and walked up to him and swatted and tickled him playfully until he was on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Garcia then plopped herself down on the pile of blankets and her cussion where she previously sat.

"Okay come on thunder, gimmie truth."

Derek still wore his grin as he thought, "Umm... uh-okay... Funniest, most embarrassing relationship disaster. In detail."

"Ooooh Stud Muffin you're learning fast, '_in detail'_ I like it_" _

"Why thank you sweetness." He grinned at her like Cheshire Cat as she thought of her answer.

She sighed happily, "okay, here goes." She looked down at the ground, "When I was uh... twenty seven. I had this date-"

"Who with?" Rossi asked curiously in a typical grandfather/uncle way.

"This guy I knew from Cal-Tech that I ran into in Starbucks."

"Where else?" Emily asked sarcastically as she popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Garcia mocked being annoyed, "_Anyway,_ I ran into him at Starbucks a-"

"What's he called?" JJ asked like a little girl asking '_why?' _after everything their parents told them.

Garcia sighed and looked up to the ceiling and replied shortly, "Gary." Garcia looked around at all of her team mates, "Any other questions?"

"Was he cute?" Hotch asked flatly. Everyone looked to him, and scoffed, "What I'm curious." That was it. Everyone lost it. The whole room erupted into laughter.

Garcia smiled, there was nothing like a 'Hotch joke' to cheer her up. "Yes, as a matter of fact Agent Hotchner he was."

"What did he look like?" Prentiss asked her.

"Well, he had big bright brown eyes that just melted your heart y'aknow."

"Definitely." Rossi replies as he reaches into JJ's bowl of popcorn and takes a handful.

Garcia scoffs and continues, "He was tall, handsome, short dark brown hair. Kind, funny... hot." They all chuckled at Garcia in her daydream but stopped when Hotch asked her,

"If he really was all these things... why did you break-up?"

"Well," she sighed, "I think the main thing is that there was no sentiment. No romance, no spontaneity... no spark. He was essentially boring. It's a real shame though cause he was super cute." She sighed happily.

The only thing that she could think about in that moment was Morgan as he grinned at her, listening intently. He had those same kind of eyes. They were pools of dark, rich chocolate that warmed the core of her heart. They mesmerized her when she looked into them and god forbid when he smiled-

"Pen-el-o-pe?" Morgan waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

Morgan chuckles. JJ smiles, she knows what's going on with everyone. After all, she worked with the media and she was a profiler. She knew how to get all the gossip from the people around her.

"You were far away for a minute there."

"Yeah I was." She gave a soft chuckle and looked into his eyes. Everyone exchanged glances, not sure they were seeing what they were seeing.

Rossi interrupted them, "Hey lovebirds, keep things for behind closed doors."

They all chuckled apart from Morgan and Garcia who looked at the floor and blushed.

"Okay so, Penelope, _Gary_..."

_**A/N: Holy crap guys I am so so so sorry for the long wait! And thank you soooooo much for staying with it! I mean 48 reviews, 55 followers, 20 favs and over 6000 views and visits?! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU'RE THE BEST! Please Review and Thank for reading! :-)**_


End file.
